Un lugar para ti en el cielo
by Saiya Elite
Summary: [TERMINADO] La perdida de un ser querido hará que Bulma y sus hijos añoren a este simpático personaje, pero un cierto principe, estará contento de este adios definitivo. [Onseshot]


**Un lugar para ti en el cielo.**

Un día nublado, un día gris, todo a su alrededor se encontraba opaco, desde el cielo, hasta cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, sin duda el ambiente se encontraba bastante pesado, no había sido nada fácil ver la partida de un ser querido que los acompaño muchos años atrás, un amigo incondicional que hacia sonreír a quienes le brindaba su compañía.

Todos los miembros cercanos, se juntaron para recordar los mejores momentos vividos y mas aún, recordar el enorme cariño que le tuvieron alguna vez..

La matriarca de la familia se encontraba en la sala, sentada en uno de los mas finos muebles de cuero negro, que decoraban la sala de la corporación capsula, a su lado, se encontraban sus allegados, que le intentaban acompañar en los momentos mas difíciles, intentar superar la muerte de alguien especial no era nada fácil, pero allí estaban ellos, siempre al lado de su madre dispuestos a superar esa tristeza juntos.

-Que día tan horrible, es tan doloroso para mí imaginar que ya no esta entre nosotros.-Bulma secaba sus lagrimas con pañuelos desechables que tenía encima de la mesa.-Era el mejor de todos.-Apenas pudo hablar porque sus sollozos se volvieron mas fuertes y Trunks le pasaba una toallitas para que se limpie la nariz.

-Es cierto, era un amigo especial, nadie mejor que el, siempre dispuesto a seguirnos a cualquier sitio y acompañarnos en nuestros juegos.-Sonrió con dificultad la pequeña Bra, haciendo esfuerzo para evitar soltar una lagrima, que fue inevitable retener por mas tiempo en sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, como el no habían dos.-Murmuró el joven Trunks apenado por la perdida.- Toda mi vida estuve con el, desde que era un niño, hasta el día de hoy.-

Bulma al oír eso hecho a llorar mas fuerte.-El vio como nuestra familia se formó, el nos vio crecer, el nos dio todo y creo que no le dimos mucho a cambio.-

Trunks y Bra llevaron su mano a el hombro de Bulma para darle fuerza.-No te pongas así mama, el supo que lo queríamos, pero en realidad si le pudimos dar mas cariño, pero estábamos muy ocupados.-

Bra comenzaba a ponerse roja y a derramar muchas lagrimas.-Yo no le dije nunca cuanto lo amaba.-Buaaaaaaa.- comenzó a llorar la niña que inmediatamente fue abrazada por Bulma.-Calma, calma pequeña, como dijo Trunks, el lo sabía.-

-La vida es así Bra.-Hablo trunks despacio y en su voz se reflejaba la pena inmensa, que le provocaba ver a su hermana llorando.-Nunca pensamos que la muerte llega a los que queremos, esta es una lección que debes aprender, hay que disfrutar a los que amamos a cada segundo, nunca se sabe si el día de mañana volverán a estar a nuestro lado.-

Bulma sonrió a su hijo, estaba orgullosa de el, lo había educado tan bien y no esperaba menos de su chico, la pequeña no viro su rostro, no quería que la vieran llorar, solo asintió con su cabeza para darle a entender a su hermano, que había captado muy bien el mensaje.

Mientras que en un rincón alejado de todo y de todos se hallaba Vegeta, observando incrédulo lo que veían sus ojos, cada segundo que estaba allí, su carácter empeoraba, no entendía como su familia podía sufrir tanto por algo tan absurdo, tonto, insignificante e inservible.

-No hay mayor estupidez que el teatro que ustedes están haciendo, nada mas patético que ver sus rostros entristecidos por un animalejo sin valor alguno.-

-No digas eso.-Bulma, Bra y Trunks gritaron al unísono dirigiendo su mirada bastante enojada a un vegeta que intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-¡Respeta nuestro dolor papá!,

¿como puedes ser tan malo?.-Preguntó la mas chica.

-Eres solo un mono insensible.-Gritó Bulma muy destrozada por el comentario del saiyajin.

-Intenta ser mas humano papá, ¿no ves que a nosotros si nos importó?.-Comentó el muchacho de cabello lavanda.

Vegeta miraba y oía a su familia reclamarle algo tan estúpido, no hallaba que hacer allí parado, solo estaba tratando de "consolar" a Bulma y ella no se daba cuenta.-Bah, me voy de aquí, no quiero pelear contigo.-Diciendo esto el príncipe salió de la casa.

-¿Mama, papá no quería a Tama?.-Pregunto Bra con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Ay mi amor, ya sabes como es tú papá, pero estoy segura que muy en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón de piedra lo quería.-Trató de convencer la peliazul a su hija, aunque su argumento no lograba creérselo ni ella misma.

-No hagas caso a todo lo que diga papá, en ocasiones no mide el tamaño de sus palabras y logra ser bastante duro.-Le sonrió calidamente su hermano mayor.

Bulma y Trunks abrazaron a Bra y lograron sentirse un poco mejor, nada mas confortable que tener apoyo y entre los tres lo encontraban.

-Creo que ya es hora, tenemos que pensar donde enterraremos a Tama.-habló Bulma

-Sí, es hora de darle una sepultura digna, pero ¿donde podríamos enterrarlo?.-

-En nuestro jardín, a mis abuelos les gustaba estar allí para tomar siempre te con galletitas.-Respondió Bra con sus ojos iluminados.- Estoy segura que querrían que sepultemos a Tama allí..-Miró a su madre y le sujetó su mano.-Ellos serían muy felices.-

Bulma acarició el cabello azul de la niña.-Mis padres quisieron mucho a nuestro gato, ningún lugar es mejor que nuestro hogar.-

Todos asintieron y Bulma besó a Bra en la frente.- Amor, quédate aquí, iré a traer a tama para comenzar la sepultura.-

**--------------Mientras que en otro lugar-------------------**

Ajeno de aquellos momentos melancólicos, se encontraba vegeta, para variar no estaba entrenando en la capsula de gravedad, se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la casa, sentado en los barandales y pensando sobre el fallecimiento del "miembro de la familia"

-Estúpido gato, parece que lo quieren mas que a mí.-Gruñía el príncipe al sentirse desplazado.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de las tonterías que hablaba y rió.-pero ¿que demonios estoy diciendo?, ¿celoso yo? ¿Y del gato? que gracioso jajajajaja.-

En ese instante vegeta recordó las pocas veces que había tenido un encuentro con el gato del Dr. Briefs, como olvidar aquella vez en que la mujer lo había llamado por teléfono y había interrumpido su hora del aperitivo para decirle que acueste a Bra temprano, porque el día siguiente tendría clases, el príncipe estaba mas que aburrido de la charla y los concejos de Bulma de como acostarla y tratarla, cuando de repente vio que la "Bola de pelos" como el llamaba a Tama, se trepaba a la mesa y se comía su guisado.

"Maldito gato, jamás te voy a perdonar que me hayas dejado sin mi guisado grrr"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma y su hijo se encaminaron hacia una habitación de limpieza, allí habían dejado el cuerpo sin vida de Tama, envuelto en una toalla blanca, la peliazul se puso en cuclillas para recoger el cuerpito sin vida, acarició suavemente el lomo del gato.-Parece como si estuviera dormido.-Murmuró.-Era el último recuerdo vivo de mis padres.-

-Ya mamá, no lo hagas mas difícil.-

-¿Que podríamos usar como ataud?- Intentó cambiar el tema, para evitar sollozar nuevamente.

-Trunks se rascó la barbilla.-Mmmm, ya lo sé.-Rebuscó un poco la lavandería y sacó una caja de zapatos que estaba al lado de las máquinas de lavar y se la pasó a Bulma.

-Es perfecta.-Ella la tomó de la mano de Trunks, se inclino para dejarla en el suelo y meter su gato negro dentro del cartón.

Bulma se enderezó,abrazó la caja, y proseguió a salir de aquel lugar junto con Trunks,para buscar a Bra, en ese mismo momento cerrarían ese capítulo triste en sus vidas y una vez que estuvieron los tres en el jardín, Bulma le pidió a su hijo hacer un hueco.

-Es suficiente.-Sonrió Bulma al ver que su hijo escarbaba demasiado con la ayuda de una pala.

-jeje, es cierto.-Se alejo del agujero y dejó la pala aún lado.

Bulma se inclinó a la altura de Bra.-¿Quieres tener el honor?.-Pregunto Bulma a su niña.

-Si mama, yo le daré el último adiós.-

Pero en ese instante, Trunks miro hacia el cielo, debido a que había sentido el Ki de su padre que estaba levitando y bajó para acercarse a ellos.

"¿Que diablos hace Vegeta aquí?, si viene a hacer sus comentarios sarcásticos lo mato con una dieta de pan y agua, pero no será pan fresco, sera pan viejo y con hongos, aparte le daré un castigo severo de abstinencia sexual".

Para sorpresa de todos, Vegeta se acercó a Bra que lo miraba sorprendida .-Deja de verme así y has lo que ibas a hacer.-Habló el príncipe autoritario.

Vegeta quería presenciar ese momento, que había ansiado ver hace muchos años, por fin se libraba de esa presencia pulgosa y molestosa, ¿Cómo iba a extrañarlo si se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible? Sonrió maliciosamente, porque ese día se había acordado de toooodos los malos ratos que había pasado, e incontables veces fue victima de ese mugroso y de sus ocurrencias, "Ese animal por fin irá al lugar donde se merece, un metro bajo tierra muajajajaja" Siempre esperé este día, porque la mujer nunca me dejo vengar, cuando ese zarrapastroso me orinó la pierna, ahh ¿quería marcar territorio?, ¿que se habrá creído?, grrr, pero ya no me debo amargar, ya se murió jejeejeje, pero se demoró mucho, murió de viejo y no por un extraño accidente grr."

Para ese momento Bra se encontraba depositando la caja de zapatos en la fosa, había hecho una corta oración y se había alejado para que su hermano finalice la sepultura.

Cuando todo terminó, Bulma deposito unas flores de color rosa encima del montículo.

-Descansa en paz Tama.-Susurró Bra.

Trunks y Bulma sonrieron, a excepción de vegeta que articuló un gruñido y fue mal visto por su familia.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y haciendose el inocente.

-¿De donde habrá salido ese gruñido?, creo que debe ser del perro que tenemos.- E inmediatamente Bulma cargó a Bra en brazos y esta última se acomodó en el hombro de su madre, mostrandole la lengua a su padre y haciendole caras feas, el único que se quedó acompañando al príncipe, fue Trunks, porque sabía de la rivalidad que ambos se tenían (Vegeta V.s Tama)

Cuando las dos peliazules iban rumbo a su casa, Bra formuló una pregunta.

-Oye mamá...¿Tu crees que esté en el cielo?-

-Es probable hija...

-¿Y crees que este con mis abuelitos?- siguió preguntando inquieta.

-Por supuesto..tu sabes lo importante que fue para ellos...sobretodo para mi padre..-Recordar ello hacia aumentar aun mas el dolor a Bulma.

-Mami.-

-¿Si hija?

-¿Crees que tengamos otro gato igual de bueno que este?

-No lo creo Bra.-

-Mami.-

-¿Dime Bra?.-

-¿Podemos tener a un mono como mascota?.-

-No mi amor, para eso tenemos a tu padre que sobra y basta.-

Pero Bulma no se había dado cuenta que un hombre de cabello parado y puntiagudo venía siguiendo sus pasos a distancia. -Mujerrrrrrr, ya te escuché, yo no soy ningún mono, grrr.-

**--------------------Fin del Oneshot--------------------------**

_**Dejen Reviews **_

**Notas se Saiya Elite**: Hola, quería dar las gracias a Kasumí (no me acuerdo si así se escribe) que es la autora original de este fic, ella me lo regalo y me hizo muy feliz, debido a que lo había quitado de Fanfictión y era uno de mis favoritos, le pregunte si podía editarlo y subirlo y me dijo que sí y pues aquí esta otra vez, por supuesto que de una manera distinta, los diálogos son otros y mucho mas extensos, otras cosas que ocurrieron fueron inventadas por mí, para meter mas argumento en la muerte del gatito, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, chauu.


End file.
